Dark Streets
by Kei Ran Blue Sky
Summary: Hari-hari kebersamaan kita, menjadikannya sesuatu yang sangat 'berharga' Mimpimu juga mimpiku entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah kata 'mimpi kita' Kita tak bisa membahas keluarga Karena kita tak memilikinya Rasa saling melindungi itu sudah cukup menjadikannya sebagai manipulasi Tak apa. Tapi berkat itu semua, aku punya sebuah 'keluarga'


_**Hariku terasa hampa**_

 _ **Kau tahu apa artinya,bukan?**_

 _ **Namun seberkas cahaya datang menghampiriku**_

 _ **Menarikku dari kegelapan hampa**_

 _ **Saat mentari esok tiba**_

 _ **Cahaya itu akan menjadi sebuah jalan yang menuntunku dalam sebuah 'mimpi'**_

 _ **Disanalah aku mengenal kata 'permulaan'**_

 _ **Berpacu dengan kuda besi**_

 _ **Tak peduli akan maut yang mengintai**_

 _ **Bersamamu aku tahu arti 'berjuana'**_

 _ **Dari rasa tak kenal**_

 _ **Menjadi teman**_

 _ **Dan rasa persaudaraan**_

 _ **Dan entah sejak kapan rasa lain muncul**_

 _ **Membentuk sebuah ikatan tanpa tali pemutus**_

 _ **Hari-hari kebersamaan kita, menjadikannya sesuatu yang sangat 'berharga'**_

 _ **Mimpimu juga mimpiku entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah kata 'mimpi kita'**_

 _ **Kita tak bisa membahas keluarga**_

 _ **Karena kita tak memilikinya**_

 _ **Rasa saling melindungi itu sudah cukup menjadikannya sebagai manipulasi**_

 _ **Tak apa. Tapi berkat itu semua, aku punya sebuah 'keluarga'**_

 _ **Kita berdiri di puncak tertinggi menantang dunia**_

 _ **Di atas gedung-gedung yang berdiri kokoh, kita berdiri di sana**_

 _ **Dengan canda tawa dan deretan mobil yang menemani kita**_

 _ **Dan entah sejak kapan aku telah menetapkan jalanku**_

 _ **Jalan yang aku percaya**_

 _ **Jalan dimana aku bisa terus tersenyum bersama**_

' _ **Selamanya'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dark Streets**_

 _ **Original story by Kei Ran**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **14 Tahun Yang Lalu…..**

 _Rintikan hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya kala sang mentari mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya dibalik kokohnya gunung-gunung yang menjulang kokoh. Hamparan lautan merah di angkasa sedikit mulai sedikit tertelan oleh kegelapan awan hitam. Tetesan-tetesan air, dengan derasnya mengguyur semua benda yang ia lalui. Udara kian semakin dingin seiring menurunnya suhu. Hawa dingin mulai terasa menusuk jauh hingga ke sumsum tulang._

 _Seorang lansia terlihat tengah duduk di depan tungku api dengan secangkir teh hangat yang berada pada tangannya. Tubuh ringkihnya terlindung oleh sebuah kain wol tebal yang meliliti badannya. Sesekali terdengar suara nyaring oleh batuk yang menyerangnya akibat usia yang perlahan mulai menggerogotinya._

 _Owaaa…_

 _Owaaa…_

 _Tubuh ringkih itu mendadak terlihat berhenti bergerak. Bukan, bukan lantaran ia telah mati di usianya yang menginjak enam puluh tahun, ia tak akan menyerah dengan tantangan hidup yang baginya seperti pemainan kejar-kejaran ini. Masih banyak yang harus ia urus di usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda. Berpuluh-puluh nyawa tengah menggantungkan hidup mereka padanya._

" _Eh? Suara bayi? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" nenek itu menggumam pelan dengan suaranya yang bergetar, kelopak matanya yang sudah tak lagi kencang, terlihat semakin mengkerut saat ia mengernyit penuh tanya. Sejenak, ia menghentikan aktivitas meminumnya. Menajamkan indera pendengarannya yang mulai menurun daya fungsinya._

 _Owaa.._

 _Owaa.._

 _Owaaaa…_

" _Sepertinya tidak. Ayame!" panggil nenek tersebut pada seorang gadis cantik yang sudah lama tinggal dan mengabdikan dirinya kepada seorang yang sudah tak kuat lagi fisiknya itu._

 _Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut panjang terlihat muncul dari balik pintu kayu yang sudah sedikit keropos karena termakan usia. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia menghampiri nenek itu._

" _Iya baa-san?"_

 _Owaaa.._

 _Owa…_

 _Deg_

 _Kedua wanita itu seketika menegang. Terlebih Ayame yang terlihat terkejut hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar._

" _Kau dengar itu?"_

 _Ayame mengangguk ragu. Ia menatap nenek tersebut dengan wajah was-was. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa nenek nya memanggilnya._

" _Cepat ambil payung" perintah nenek tua itu._

 _Sreeegg.._

 _Di bukanya gerbang besi dari sebuah bangunan tua bertuliskan "Love House". Kedua wanita itu terbelalak saat menemukan seorang bayi yang tengah menangis dan seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia dua tahunan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. kedua anak itu hanya terlindungi oleh selimut tebal yang kini sudah dalam keadaan basah dan sebuah payung berwarna putih transparan._

" _Astaga! Ayame, cepat ambilkan selimut"_

 _Ayame mengangguk paham._

 _Dengan tubuh yang tak lagi kuat, nenek itu membungkuk, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendong anak itu dengan segenap cinta yang ia punya._

 _Owaaa.._

 _Owaa.._

" _Cup..cup..cup.. sayang. Jangan menangis ya." hibur Ayame saat mereka telah selesai mengganti selimut kedua anak itu. ia mengambil susu dan meminumkannya pada bayi tersebut._

" _Sepertinya anak itu pingsan karena kedinginan. Kasihan sekali mereka. Tega sekali orang tuanya meninggalkannya, apalagi saat hujan-hujan seperti ini." geram ayame._

 _Nenek itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ayame. Ia menatap kedua anak tersebut sedih, "Banyak yang meninggalkan anak mereka disini."_

 _Nenek itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat mengingat sesuatu. Dengan langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih, ia mengambil sebuah benda yang tegeletak di atas meja kayu berukir di pojok ruangan dekat lemari kaca._

 _Ayame menatap nenek nya bingung, "ada apa, nek?"_

 _Nenek itu terlihat mengeluarkan dua buah kalung dan sebuah kertas kecil dari kantong berwarna hitam._

 _Dengan pikiran penuh tanya, tangan kasar berkerutnya membuka pesan tersebut._

' _ **Tolong jaga mereka. Si kakak bernama Hinata, sementara si Kecil bernama Hanabi. Terimakasih.'**_

 _Nenek itu memperhatikan kedua kalung dalam genggamannya itu. Kalung tersebut berbentuk setengah hati dengan sebuah batu permata berwarna perak di tengahnya. Jika disatukan, kalung itu membentuk pola hati._

" _Namanya Hinata dan yang kecil Hanabi" ujar nenek itu lembut setelah memahami isi pesan itu._

" _Kita punya anggota baru" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum penuh kasih yang selalu ia bagi untuk anak-anak kurang beruntung dalam dekapannya._

" _Eh? Baiklah. Selamat datang di keluarga kami Hinata, Hanabi" ujar Ayame senang._

.

.

 _ **Dark Streets**_

 _ **Original story by Kei Ran**_

Disclaimer Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina and GaaHina

WARNING: Typo(S), EYD, Gaje, Aneh, dan banyak warning lainnya

 **IMPORTANT WARNING : RATE M UNTUK ADEGAN KRIMINAL, BAHASA KASAR, LATAR CERITA, DAN ADEGAN PENDUKUNG**

 **Don't like and don't read**

 **.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Mengkritiklah dengan sopan**

' **Tiada hidup yang sempurna, namun hidup seseorang akan terasa sempurna jika ia bahagia dan mensyukuri apa yang ia punya''** Kei Ran

Namaku Hinata. Nenek Chiyo bilang, aku ditemukan di depan gerbang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri bersama adikku yang kira-kira berusia satu minggu-an. Tak banyak petunjuk yang di tinggalkan orang tua ku. Nenek hanya berpesan padaku, untuk selalu menjaga kalung yang di temukan di balik selimut basah adikku.

Kata nenek, hanya dua buah kalung dan sepucuk surat yang ia temukan dari selimut adikku yang telah basah. Itupun hanya berisikan namaku dan adikku.

Ya, aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil nan tua bernama panti asuhan. Disana aku tumbuh besar. Nenek Chiyo menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri, begitupun Ayame-nee yang juga menganggapku seperti adik kandungnya.

Tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang kebanyakan ceria dan suka bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Saat usia ku menginjak enam tahun, aku selalu memilih menyendiri di halaman belakang. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua dan tak jelas asal-usulnya, membuatku seringkali di ejek dan di jauhi teman-temanku.

Saat usia ku menginjak empat belas tahun, panti tempatku tinggal mengalami masalah keuangan setelah meninggalnya nenek Chiyo. Aku dan adikku terpaksa keluar. Aku memilih menyewa sebuah tempat tinggal yang jauh dari kata layak dengan uang yang di berikan Ayame-nee yang tak seberapa. Aku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai ramen milik Paman Teuchi demi menyambung hidup serta membiayai sekolah kami.

Sampai saat itu tiba, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sasori. Ia mengenalkanku dengan dunia malam dan mobil. Dia juga mengenalkanku dengan seorang pemuda bernama Gaara. Dan setelah itu, akupun mulai terjun ke dunia malam. Menjadi seorang pembalap jalanan atau pembalap liar. Tidak butuh surat ijin untuk mengendara mobil itu, hanya bermodalkan kuda besi, keahlian, dan tentu saja mental yang tangguh, kau bisa memacu kuda besimu melesat cepat dijalanan. Kehidupanku mulai terangkat. Aku dapat memenuhi kebutuhan ku beserta adikku. Yeah, walau aku harus bertaruh dengan nyawaku sendiri, bukan hanya saat mengendarai. Tapi juga saat berhadapan dengan mavia-mavia kelas kakap.

Semua keputusan pasti ada resikonya bukan? Ya, aku sudah tahu, dan aku juga sudah memperhitungkannya sebelum aku memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi seorang ' _yakuza'._ Awalnya aku sempat ragu, namun setelah hasil yang aku peroleh, hal itu malah menjadi candu bagiku, begitu menggiurkan.

Dengan harta yang aku punya kini, aku bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen _high class_ yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih bagus dan layak dari tempat tinggalku dulu. Adikku pun dapat bersekolah tanpa ada yang mencemooh lagi, sedikit demi sedikitpun aku bisa mengisi rekeningku serta sedikit tabungan untuk berjaga-jaga saat terdesak ataupun membutuhkan. Bukan hanya itu, dua unit mobil _sport_ mewah juga turut mengisi garasi mobil 'tempatku'. Cukup menyenangkan, bukan? Dan ku pikir itu impas dengan apa yang harus aku taruhkan untuk itu semua.

 **TBC**

hai minna! salam kenal, nama saya Ran, saya masih newbie, semoga terhibur dengan fic gaje saya...


End file.
